Eternal Battle
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: A new enemy has come forth to wreck Hell across the Earth during the Cell Games, but what is it? And what has happened to make Future Trunks the center of it all?
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball Z: **Eternal Battle **Chapter One: Unexpected Occurrences

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! Everything is either owned by Akira Toriyama and the makers of Shadow of Destiny.

**Character ages you ought to know:** Future Trunks: 20yrs.old, Gohan: 14 yrs. old

**Takes place after the Cell Saga but before Majin Buu, Goku is alive!**

…….…….

Bulma was really nervous; she could feel the eyes following her: it really was unnerving. They followed her as she set down the plate of ribs and chicken that had just been barbecued; on the other side of the table ChiChi was putting down the rice.

"You can just feel their eyes can't you?" Bulma whispered to her best friend who just smiled as they made their way back to the kitchen.

"They did just come in from training, but they know better." ChiChi as she grabbed the rest of the food, "GOKU GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT! YOU KNOW BETTER! GOHAN! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

In the living room the father and son rushed back to the couch as their stomach grumbled disappointingly about the amount of hunger it was feeling.

"BUT CHICHI WE'RE STARVING!" Goku as he grabbed his stomach as it grumbled again.

Vegeta waited, very angry but patient, beside his future son who was reading H.G. Wells' _The Time Machine_ (ironically it was his favorite book). Vegeta could not believe that his son was not showing any signs that he was hungry-or starving like he was.

He knew the women did this on purpose-taking their sweet time setting the table teasing their husbands and children who were STARVING!!

"Grrr! WOMAN WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" Vegeta shouted as he stomped towards the kitchen, before he got to the doorway though he heard his wife's voice.

"VEGETA! IF YOU WANT TO EAT GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Bulma as she saw her husband stop where he was in the doorway, and clenched his fists tightly, and returned to the living room couch, where he saw his son turn the page of his book.

Vegeta grabbed the book from his son and tossed it out of the room. Trunks phased and caught it in mid-air. Trunks smirked cockily at his father-just to piss him off, and then left out the room.

"COME AND GET IT!" Bulma and Chichi shouted from the kitchen.

"ALRIIIGHT!" Goku rushing through the door followed by Vegeta and Gohan, and started grabbing whatever he could.

As the others came in they were surprised to see him translucent. They could literally see the counter through Goku, just as he was about to take his first bite out of his chicken, he completely disappeared.

"GOKU!" Krillen and Bulma as Gohan shouted, "Dad!"

All that was left was his chair.

"VEGETA!" Bulma's voice broke through their shock, and made them all turn to see Vegeta standing next to her chair, her shock eyes staring up at him as he too disappeared in to nothing.

…….

"Guys, I think I'm losing my mind." Krillen as he blinked twice and then noticed that neither of them had come out from where they were hiding.

"You aren't Krillen. I can't sense dad, not anymore." Gohan said looking around at everyone who had begun to guess what happened to Vegeta and his dad.

"Maybe King Kai needed them for something?" Yamcha as he turned to Tien.

"If that's the case then we will probably hear something from one of them soon, or even King Kai himself." Tien

"Maybe, but King Kai usually contacts Goku ahead of time, and besides Goku would need to use his Instant Transmission technique to get to King Kai's planet, and that means Vegeta would have needed Goku's help in getting there. No I think this is something else you guys. Something bad, I can feel it. " Krillen as he noticed Gohan was extremely worried. "Gohan don't worry I am sure your dad will be alright."

……..

"No…it's Piccolo, he's different and heading this way." Gohan said just before running out the door and seeing him stop flying, and float in front of him. His mentor had a thinner face and huge Namekian ears along with the air of pure evil.

He then felt a huge breeze on his face, so soothing that it made him forget about Piccolo who was right in front of him, and that his dad had just disappeared, and suddenly his mind was blank, as he closed his eyes unaware, that he had just turned to dust.

……..

Krillen stood dumbstruck. He was the first to follow Gohan, and the first on scene when he saw Gohan just standing with his head up, as if enjoying a breeze that Krillen couldn't see or feel, Gohan's hair began to move as if he was about to go Super Saiyan.

Then he became dust. Just in a matter of seconds. Not even a string of his clothes was left of him, only brown sand that then became invisible.

"BWAHAHAHAHAA! LOOKS LIKE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND DECIDED TO RUN!" Piccolo as he landed in front of Krillen, "So what are you planning to do? Scream like a little kid and wet your pants?"

"Piccolo? What is wrong with you? Gohan just died!" Krillen as he glared at Gohan's mentor.

"Gohan? Was that his name? Heh, I'll make sure to put that on his tombstone, right next to yours!" Piccolo as he powered up a chi blast.

Krillen gritted his teeth as the others came up from behind him.

"Piccolo?" Yawmcha as he looked at their Namekian ally.

"Guys, he's gone nuts!" Krillen as he dodged several of Piccolo's chi blasts then blocked a kick to his head.

Yawmcha and Tien moved all their non-fighting friends in to the house, and then returned throwing ki blasts at Piccolo who just moved at the right moment to dodge them.

"Is that all you've got?" Piccolo said as he smiled baring his teeth, but then frowned as if annoyed by something. "Pitiful." He then flew off muttering how fighting them was a waste of time.

Krillen had felt his and the others power levels disappear, as if they were never so strong.

Looking at his hands, he couldn't help but feel as if he had just lost a part of himself.

"Who the heck are all of you? What are you doing destroying my lawns you dweebs!" Bulma shouted as she eyed Krillen, Tien, and Yawmcha.

"What Bulma?" Yawmcha asked turning to her, but flinched as her glare turned to him.

"That's right. I'm Bulma and Vice-President of this corporation, and yes I have caught you in vandalizing my property! If you fess up now I will think about NOT pressing charges and calling the police!" Bulma as she crossed her arms.

The guys turned to each other just as the ground began to shake violently, as the sky turned colors from light blue to dark midnight blue to dark violet then black-blocking out the sun.

That was when they all realized that the blackness was a spaceship with a strange logo on its side.

The ship slowly made its way across the city, and landed in a deserted area, which had strangely changed to a landing platform. As this happened buildings disappeared and reappeared in a different design. Parks became mountain ranges and lakes became strange monuments.

Krillen turned around eyeing the changes as they came with the others, except Bulma who was still harping at them.

"Bulma can you tell me what is happening?" Krillen as he turned to her.

"What do you mean? I am about to take you to my security guards and have them arrest you and press charges! King Vegeta will take care of you then, I hope he locks you up and throws away the key!" Bulma signaled her guards and out of nowhere Krillen, Tien, and Yawmcha, were being forced to walk in to Capsule Corp. with Bulma leading them and guards, Saiyan Guards, behind their backs.

"Guys, did she say King Vegeta?" Yawmcha as he turned his eyes to his friends nervously.

"Yeah she did, I can't believe this! What is going on here? First Goku and Vegeta disappear and now our planet! What gives? And Vegeta is King? He always called himself a Prince!" Krillen as he turned to them, "Gohan's dead too, man this…this is unbelievable!"

"Be quiet!" The guard shouted as he pushed Krillen ahead into the double doors. Suddenly Krillen had an idea, and turned to him.

"Excuse me before you arrest me can you please tell me where Kakkarot is?" Krillen as he looked up at the black haired Saiyan who looked to be a twenty year old man with his brown tail wrapped around his waist.

Oddly enough the uniforms the Saiyans had on were not like the ones Radditz came in, they were actually the black and dark blue Spandex Vegeta trained in with just the white short gloves and boots. No helmets, except for a scouter over their eyes.

"Kakkarot? He's returning from a mission, what's it to you?" Guard as he stared down at Krillen.

"He wanted us to meet with him. That was when we saw this strange guy attacking the lawn, we tried to take him on but he ran away. We are innocent!" Krillen as he tried to figure out a way to get them out of this situation.

"What did he look like?" The second Saiyan who was behind Yawmcha, every one had stopped walking now.

"Green, with pointed ears and…" Krillen was interrupted by the third Saiyan.

"Demon King Piccolo! That was the guy who was attacking the north sector! We need to inform our captain!" The third Saiyan led the other two in to the building, as he and the other two began to speak in their language in to their communication devices, as they ran inside.

"Demon. King?" Krillen as his eyes widened.

"This isn't good you guys if Piccolo has turned against us we may end up fighting him for real, and without our power." Tien stopped as Krillen shook his head.

"He didn't turn. I know it sounds crazy you guys but I think their might be something else going on." Krillen as he turned to the others.

"Like what?" Tien asked, not understanding Krillen's point.

"I don't know. I wish I did." Krillen as he turned to the other two, "Let's go find Goku, since we know he's alive!"

As they flew away, Bulma just shook her head as she ordered one of her gardeners to fix up her lawn.

A red odd liquid appeared out of nowhere and suddenly became the shape of a human, and suddenly disappeared to show a five foot man. He had black short hair that almost looked like it was gelled, and six black strands that fell carelessly on his forehead like bangs down towards his cheeks, and eyes that were completely ruby red, including the pupils, that shined with interest. The man had pure white albino skin and wore midnight black turtleneck, silk pants, and black buckle boots. After observing the three flying off he turned to the watch tower in the distance, and disappeared as he once more became the red odd liquid that vanished behind him, leaving no trace of him ever being there.

Yawmcha flew beside Krillen worried about what was going on, when at the same time all three of them sensed Goku's chi signature.

It was just a few miles away, turning their chi up they flew as fast as they could to the location.

Kakkarot arrived in his spaceship grateful, that he was able to once again prove his worth.

FLASHBACK

"Kakkarot! He's a third class warrior; he doesn't have the strength or the power to go on this mission!" Nappa had said on Vegeta-sai, in front of King Vegeta's throne, he had stood next to the Young Prince, having been declared the Prince's guardian at the Prince's birth.

"What you say might be true but I want to see for myself exactly what he can accomplish, since he was born his chi signature was interesting, and we might have been underestimating him. Kakkarot, I am giving you this chance, show us what you can do, if you can accomplish your mission successfully, I will give you a promotion as part of the King's guard with all benefits." The King then stood and left the throne room motioning for his son, as Nappa glared at him. The King knew that he had made his son happy having finally given in to his son's wishes. For almost the entirety of the year, his son had constantly find him and asked for the King to have this third class warrior be given permission to train with him in the Training Corridor-which only the King's Guard and Royal Family could use. It was kind of ridiculous because he knew they trained outside of the palace anyway.

'Still if it makes him happy,' The King smirked, 'Still ironic that he became best friends with a third class warrior.' He said remembering a memory of the two fighting when they were children.

"NAPPA!" Prince Vegeta's voice broke the glaring contest, Nappa immediately ran to the Prince's side.

Kakkarot knew, that to be on the King's Guard meant that the royal family felt like he had a lot more power than what was said about him. That was true enough, but he knew that the power they thought he had was actually not as much as what he really had. Still he was not a fool for ignoring this chance to up his status.

It was also an opportunity to shut up those pitiful wimps that kept dogging him about his station.

The greatest part, was that he could go on this mission and fight for real without having to worry about a set up to kill him, because the royal family thought that he was a threat.

Like how they did with Broly.

"Of course I bet _he_ played a part in this." Kakkarot muttered as he saw Vegeta leave.

END OF FLASHBACK

As Kakkarot stepped out of his ship, he immediately noticed the other Saiyans were muttering about how he succeeded in his mission, and was now giving him a lot more respect then when he was here last.

Walking from the ship's dock he noticed a messenger of the King was waiting for him.

"Sir, the King and Prince call you to the throne room." Messenger

"Fine." Kakkarot then continued to walk to the throne room, after giving his report to the king he was then told that he was now on the king's guard, and given his new uniform, and a new room that was on the level of their Majesties rooms. He then decided to go train in the Training Corridor.

The Training Corridor, was a huge "danger room" like scenario, except that it had different designs for each four sections: In the North was the rocky/desert terrain, In the South was an ocean terrain, East was the forest area, and West was the mix terrain area where you could program what weather you wanted to train in. Each section had a gravity simulator as well, so if others where in the area of the training section the fighter wanted, he didn't interrupt the others'.

He decided to fight in the forest area, and decided to try out several new combos that he learned, and was about to program the gravity when he heard an odd voice breaking through his thoughts. Knowing it wasn't his best friend who was going to join him soon, wondered who it was, and was totally blown away mentally at the sight of Earthlings.

"Hey! Goku!" Krillen shouted as he landed in front of him.

Kakkarot eyed this strange short, bald man with utter confusion as he began to speak to him, as if he knew him.

"Goku, the world completely went nuts after you left! Piccolo went berserk and started to call himself Demon King Piccolo, Bulma has totally forgotten about us, and Gohan died! Goku what are we going to do?" Krillen asked as he looked up at his long-time best friend.

Kakkarot looked at Krillen then Yamcha and last Tien, then back at Krillen, "Exactly why should I help you? I don't even know you freaks!"

"Goku you don't remember us?" Krillen surprised at the very lethal glare coming from his best friend.

"I am not Goku, my name is Kakkarot."

"What in the…? Is this some type of joke, Kakkarot!?"

Vegeta walking up to them, he had actually come to join Kakkarot for their usual training session, when he had heard the bald human speak to Kakkarot. It was bizarre seeing humans in the Saiyan palace, especially since they were not allowed to even be on the grounds in the first place.

"Prince Vegeta. No, it isn't. They came in and interrupted my training session calling me Goku, and assuming I'm a friend of theirs." Kakkarot said kneeling then stood up, and turned to Krillen with a look of anger, 'They didn't kneel! The disrespectful.' Kakkarot thought when he heard laughter breaking his train of thought.

Vegeta just laughed and turned to Kakkarot, "Who would ever thought you had some type of fan club, did they ask you for your autograph while they were at it?"

Kakkarot turned to his best friend and glared at him, since he had continued to laugh, then had a thought and smirked, but then hid it, and waited for Vegeta to finish laughing.

Vegeta stopped laughing and just began to walk away to do some warm up training.

"If you are done maybe you want to question them to see if they didn't do something, like steal from your father's treasury?" Kakkarot as he put on an innocent face and looked up at the ceiling, this made Krillen see the old Goku back for a minute.

Vegeta grew furious at that thought and eyed each of the humans with his lethal well known glare, "If any of you had the tenacity..."

"We didn't steal anything Vegeta!" Krillen shouted and then noticed the two Saiyans glaring at him with such loathing that it made him wonder what he had done.

"How dare you speak that way to the Prince! You will address him as _Prince Vegeta_ or _Your Highness_!" Kakkarot barked immediately defending his best friend against this disrespectful human freak.

"….." The three humans just gritted their teeth and clenched their fists.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "_Well?_"

Krillen clenched his hands in to fists again, and swallowed his pride-he knew what it took to get them out of this situation, and how he could get both to help them, but he was going to make sure that Vegeta and Goku were going to pay when they got their memories back.

"Guys don't say anything and just get down on your knees, and bow your heads." Krillen whispered to the other two without taking his eyes off of their Saiyan friends.

Tien and Yamcha swallowed their pride and did what Krillen said.

On his knees Krillen bowed his head, "Your Highness I'm sorry 'Actually, no I'm not' but we need your help and Kakkarots' 'Hope I pronounced it right'. We heard of your brilliance 'And we know of your arrogance and pride' and your power, and we were hoping you would help us figure out what has been going on!"

Prince Vegeta and Kakkarot looked at each other.

Prince Vegeta was wondering what these morons wanted his help with; whereas Kakkarot was wondering how Vegeta could not see that they were sucking up to him.

"Exactly why do you all of a sudden need Prince Vegeta's help?" Kakkarot immediately asked; he did not want to risk the Prince-his best friend's life-with some hidden assassination attempt.

"We need…to take out King Piccolo! He has been taking so many people out like it was just a game to him." Krillen knowing that that was indeed what he was doing since Master Roshi told them all what he was like in his recollection of Goku's battles.

"He has returned." Kakkarot said to Prince Vegeta with a very serious look on his face.

"Come on let's go!" Prince Vegeta as he turned around, Krillen, Tien, and Yamcha hesitatingly followed, and immediately noticed that Goku was behind them, watching them like a hawk.

It did not take them very long to find Piccolo, considering he was destroying a city with his chi blasts.

"GO AHEAD AND RUN! THERE IS NO PLACE THAT YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME!" Demon King Piccolo enjoying seeing everybody run away, and then blasted the pitiful beings.

"Tell me Namek are you really this stupid?" Prince Vegeta floated in front of him right next to him was Kakkarot. The three humans looked on as the Namek gave him a cocky smile.

"Saiyans." Demon King Piccolo as he stood before all of them.

"He is mine Kakkarot!" Vegeta said as he flew at him and began to fight him.

……….

……….

King Kai did not know how any of this had happened. It was as if the Earth had all of a sudden become a completely different planet- even though from space it looked the same, the cities and race of Earth had changed.

The cities became those of Vegeta-sai, and the Saiyans inhabited the Earth beside the humans-as if they were living together for a long period of time-peacefully.

He suddenly sensed another chi.

"What! Demon King Piccolo! He, he died. This isn't good. Goku! Something is wrong. He isn't the same." King Kai as he sensed out the difference in his aura. "How did this happen!"

……….

……….

Vegeta punched Demon King Piccolo making him collide in to the roof of a round dome house. He flew down with his Gallic Gun Attack ready to destroy his enemy when a very high screeching sound stopped him in his place, burning his ears.

"PRINCE VEGETA!?"

Stopping where he was, he looked to his left and saw the annoying yet very attractive human woman, running straight towards him where he was a foot away from the Demon King Piccolo's body, that was lying in the ruins of a living room.

Vegeta landed on his feet and growled, "KAKKAROT! TAKE CARE OF HER!"

Goku immediately phased and grabbed Bulmas' waist then lifted her up in to the sky.

"Huh?! What are you-" Bulma was cut off but continued to squirm, but then noticed she did NOT want to fall and so stopped.

"I have no interest in harming you, but if you continue to give me a hard time I will let you fall." Kakkarot as he watched Vegeta finish off the Namek. He then landed and let Bulma go.

Vegeta turned to the three humans, and walked up to them. "Now that the EVIL Namek is gone…"

Suddenly hearing something he turned around and saw the Namek spitting out an egg, then disappear.

"What in the world?" Prince Vegeta muttered in shock staring at the egg that too disappeared and turned to the humans and Kakkarot.

"Who cares? You defeated him, right?" Kakkarot as he turned to Vegeta, following him he wondered why the humans looked so familiar.

"Krillen now that Piccolo is gone what should we do?" Yamcha as he looked at Krillen, who was watching Kakkarot land and let go of Bulma, who turned around and slapped him, then turned to Vegeta and, was she flirting with him?

Vegeta blushed as she embarrassed him by announcing that she saw him eyeing her the other day, and looking her over.

"I DID NOT! WOMAN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta as he heard her laugh.

"But you were Vegeta; you even told me she had a nice…" Goku was interrupted by Vegeta elbowing him in the gut.

"I did not!" Vegeta shouted as his cheeks grew hot with the amount of embarrassment he was feeling, as he looked at his all-time crush, Bulma who blinked in disbelief, and then began to laugh.

"We go get Piccolo from the Lookout." Krillen as he hurried towards the Lookout with Tien and Yamcha, when Tien suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Huh? Tien, what's wrong?" Yamcha as Krillen turned around.

"Who are you guys? Huh? AAAAAAAAHH!" Tien cried out as he began to fall towards the Earth.

"TIEN!" Krillen and Yamcha as they flew down to try and catch Tien, but couldn't catch up to him and saw him fall-lucky for him-in to a tree.

"Tien!" Yamcha but Krillen stopped him since Tien was okay. They saw him jump down A-Okay. "Why? Krillen?"

"He doesn't remember us anymore or anything having to do with us. That may mean that we only have a limited amount of time to figure everything out, before we lose our memories-and how to use our powers." Krillen as he saw Tien wandering from the park in to a temple.

They then flew at their tops speed to the Lookout. Meanwhile, Kami looked on as Piccolo-now good-immediately understood what Kami had observed through their link.

TO BE CONTINUED….IN CHAPTER TWO!


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Battle: Chapter 2-Memory Loss

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Piccolo was trying to understand how it happened. He had been forced somehow in to his previous incarnation-and strangely instead of meeting up with Goku like before-he had met up with Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen. He was glad he still managed to be able to be "born," but this world was ridiculous.

He had received a small update on everything and was for once a little grateful that Kami was back-even though he was annoying-this little update he had to admit was useful. Plus, Kami had retained all of his memories through his former guardian powers that somehow was restored to him, helping him keep his memories as well.

'So Dende is gone. Gohan is dead. Tien, Bulma, ChiChi, and Ox King lost their memories. Vegeta and Goku are living an alternate life, and Yamcha along with Krillen are on their way here.' Piccolo thought everything in a small summary.

"I have been giving guidance to Krillen ever since I have returned, but now I am unsure of what to do." Kami as he looked at Piccolo from the Lookout's edge.

"Just keep observing and giving me small updates, I'll take care of the others." Piccolo as he saw the two coming up and landing.

"Uh…Piccolo, do you remember us?" Krillen as he hesitatingly walked up to him.

"Yeah I still have my memories but I don't recall how I became my other self, but for now we have bigger fish to handle, like figuring out how the world became this." Piccolo as he looked over the edge. Yamcha and Krillen looked over and saw the world completely different.

/I have some information for you/

"King Kai!" Krillen as the others heard him through his telepathic link.

/I am not sure how it happened, but the Saiyans are in this world. Including: Radditz, Nappa, Bardock, and King Vegeta/

"King Vegeta? You mean Vegeta's father!?" Krillen shouted in surprise, wondering if they had another Frieza and King Cold on their hands.

/The Saiyans aren't the problem. Your planet's history has changed, transforming the present world in to what you see there/

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted but Piccolo and Krillen immediately recovered from their shock.

"Eh…exactly how did this happen?" Krillen asked very nervous about the news of the planet's history changing.

/I don't know. We kais actually have no information on how time works. It was always a mystery even in the very beginning of the cosmos creation/

"Hey! We can summon the dragon-" Yamcha began but was cut off by King Kai.

/If you try changing your own history, you could end up destroying another world! You must not call the Dragon unless you know for sure what is going on in the Past, and specifically change it, if you don't you could end up not only destroying your past, but others as well/

"King Kai what changed Earth?" Kami hoping it was something not too bad.

/I don't know/

"Then what can we do?" Krillen

/Call the dragon to restore the memories of your friends-and only your friends. With Goku and Vegeta back on your side you will have help to change the Past/

"Alright!" Krillen said happily when he paled and felt his gut dropped. "We need the dragon radar, and Bulma won't allow us…"

"Well, I used to be a thief-I could sneak in and get it, then we can go on a hunt and find the dragonballs." Yamcha

"Piccolo! King Vegeta has ordered that Goku and Vegeta take a ship to find out information on a new planet!" Kami as he continued to observe.

"You two gather the dragonballs and bring them here; I'll go and make sure Goku and Vegeta stay on Earth. The last thing we need is for them to leave the planet." Piccolo after seeing them nod flew off towards the location where he sensed Vegeta and Goku's chi.

Seeing them about halfway to the atmosphere aimed his Special Beam Cannon and fired. The spaceship fell a good several thousand feet back towards the airport landing on two ships.

The Two Saiyans were not happy-at all.

"Another one!? This is absurd!" Vegeta exclaimed not feeling like taking care of another Namek, telepathically sent out a message to his guards.

Piccolo got ready as the two Saiyans glared at him, but then was surprised when twelve Saiyans jumped out of nowhere behind him, the last thing he remembered was that he was being overwhelmed.

………

………

Yamcha and Krillen landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp. they then floated towards the building and saw that Bulma was nowhere to be seen, along with her mom and dad-and thankful to Kami-no guards except around the front door. However, looking around after an hour they noticed the only way in was through ironically the front door.

Krillen noticed the guards were all Saiyans, "Well, as long as they aren't Super Saiyans."

"Are you crazy?! No way! Can't you sense how powerful they are!?" Yamcha said as he saw Krillen become really serious.

"We have to it's the only way Yawmcha, besides there isn't anything to be afraid of-they aren't as strong as Goku and Vegeta, right? I'll meet you at the Lookout in about two hours." Krillen said as he gathered his power and flew in front of Capsule Corp.

"HEY! MONKEYS!" Krillen said landing in front of them, and impersonated a gorilla, "Oooh, oooh, LOOK AT ME I'M A SAIYAN!"

Krillen took off faster than Superman since he had twenty very furious guards after him, all threatening him with things Attila the Hun would be proud of. Quickly he turned around and did a Solar Flare, and quickly hid in the city concentrating in controlling his chi, so that they could not find him very easily. He prayed that Yamcha had gotten the dragon radar…but then had a very bad feeling.

In Capsule Corp. Yamcha was running down the hall looking for Bulma's lab, when he suddenly had no idea why he was there.

"Hey! You! Yeah, you! What are you doing here?" A Saiyan guard with his buddy looked at the human, curious if he was alright since he had started to sway in the middle of the corridor.

"I have no idea. I can't remember anything…" Yamcha as he was escorted to the Security Office by the Saiyan Guards.

………

………

"Oh no!" Krillen exclaimed, knowing Yamcha must have run in to trouble, he decided to go inside, however, the place was a much bigger maze then before, and kept running in to dead ends.

"Darn it! Huh, oh Bulma. Better hide but where?" Krillen immediately saw a hall closet and took it as a gift from Kami and hid inside it, but kept it open a little so he could see where Bulma went.

Seeing her go around the corner he followed her straight to a door, he saw her open it and saw a glimpse of a bed and dresser. It was obvious that it was her bedroom.

Gritting his teeth he saw her go inside, and immediately wondered what he should do when he heard his name being called.

"Huh? Dr. Briefs! You remember me?" Krillen as he saw Dr. Briefs nod and take out his cigarette box.

"Of course I do. I was getting worried when I noticed no one had seen the changes going on. Have to admit I was really frightened when I saw my cappuccino machine disappear, but I really do like the new one, adds the amount of whip cream just right. I made a blueprint of it of course and wrote down how to build it, in case it disappears. You know, can't take any chances. By the way do you know why Bulma doesn't remember anything? I found it odd that she didn't remember any of you, except her mom and me." Dr. Briefs as he saw his friend frown.

"I don't know much yet, but I need to borrow the dragon radar to restore everyone's memories. It's the only way to find out what's going on." Krillen said as he saw Dr. Briefs nod, as he lit his cigarette.

"I figured one of you might end up needing it. Here I have it right here. Take good care of it." Dr. Briefs as he took out the dragon radar from his white coat pocket, and gave it to Krillen. "That is the only one we have now, it was a good thing I had to work on it earlier otherwise I think it would have disappeared also."

"I will and thank you! Take care!" Krillen as he opened a window and flew out of it, however he was in real trouble when he noticed he was surrounded by fifty, very angry Saiyans-all looking on the verge of going super.

"I'm so dead!" Krillen when he suddenly saw a white chi blast fall straight down the middle of the group hitting twelve Saiyans rendering them unconscious.

"Go Krillen! I'll take care of them!"

"TRUNKS!" Krillen nodded and flew at top speed; looking back he saw a bunch of Saiyans taking him on-but nobody could land a punch. 'I forgot all about him. Hey, how come he wasn't affected?'

………

………

Trunks took out all of the Saiyans with ease, but then sensing something he decided not to kill them. Recognizing Krillen's path he knew he was going to the Lookout and decided to head there too.

……..

……..

Piccolo was in shackles and in front of the King, Vegeta's father, as a menace to society.

He wondered if he was going to be able to escape, when he noticed a Goku-look-alike entering the throne room, and knelt before the King in respect.

"Your Majesty, I understand that this Namek has been quite a troublemaker, but I wanted to bring up a bit of information that I have gathered about his race. Apparently, the Nameks were the original creators of the dragonballs and their planet is still intact."

"Thank you Bardock. Well Namek, you may live only if you agree to take a few of my men to your planet to locate the dragonballs." King Vegeta

………

………

Krillen immediately landed and was surprised to see only Kami and Mr. Popo there.

"Hasn't Yamcha returned yet?" Krillen

"He has lost his memories and is now at the hospital." Kami

"Shoot I can't gather the dragonballs by myself-it would take way too much time." Krillen as he began to wonder what to do when he sensed Trunks was flying towards them.

The young Sword Master landed and walked up to them.

"Trunks we need to gather the dragonballs and fast so we can restore all the memories of the others'." Krillen then had a thought, "Trunks were you affected too?"

"No, but I wouldn't be since I am not from this time." Trunks said as he looked at Krillen and saw the radar.

"Oh…right." Krillen then turned on the dragonball radar and began to locate the dragonballs. He looked up at Trunks and noticed he was spaced out. "Trunks, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Trunks said as he and Krillen took off to begin the hunt for the dragonballs.

……….

……….

Piccolo growled as he punched Bardock, who caught his fist. He had avoided attacking the King because he knew that EVERY single Saiyan would kill him right then and there, so for amusement purpose only, did he decided to fight Bardock-mainly to buy time.

(Piccolo-Krillen and Trunks are searching for the dragonballs as we speak, Yamcha lost his memories and he is now in the hospital.)

((Fine))

Piccolo continued to fight when he heard someone VERY familiar speak.

"Bardock, let me have a crack at him."

"Goku!" Piccolo as he saw Bardock back off and Goku come walking up to him.

"Looks like this Goku character is quite famous-three of your pitiful human allies came looking for him too. In fact they came looking for help in defeating another ally of yours-Demon King Piccolo." Kakkarot said and then smirked, "Looks like the Little Namek is all alone."

He then punched Piccolo sending him flying up, then flying higher than Piccolo clenched his fists together and brought them down, Piccolo caught his fists, and kicked him in his gut and then threw him down so he could kick him in to the ground, then he sent several large chi blasts down at him.

Goku stood up and knocked them back at Piccolo who dodged them with ease. Then at the same time both fighters flew at each other, punching and kicking rapidly at each other until their fists locked and sent out a huge amount of energy, making the ceiling and walls start to crumble.

King Vegeta was amused, in fact he hadn't seen a Namek fight before and had knowledge that Kakkarot was a good fighter, from seeing him fight his son many times before, and was glad that he could finally see him and a Namek fight.

He turned to a messenger and motioned him over, "Retrieve my son but bring him straight to me."

"Yes Your Majesty." The Messenger then went to do so.

A few minutes later Piccolo immediately noticed that Goku was not as powerful as he should be-in fact he was a lot weaker, so much so that he was wondering if he could even transform in to his Super Saiyan form level one, that was when he noticed Vegeta entering the room and stopped to sit beside his father. In fact Goku's punches were nothing. Piccolo brought his fist back to land a punch of his own, when he noticed the shock on Goku's face, and the others Saiyans gawking at him.

He saw that they were beginning to speak to each other as the room suddenly filled with darkness; all the lights went out. He turned and saw why everyone was so surprised.

(Piccolo they are summoning the dragon!)

((I know Kami I can see it from here.)) The dragon filled the night sky.

Suddenly, he felt pain shriek throughout his body as Piccolo felt Goku's fist make contact with his left cheek.

"Huh? Piccolo! Hey! Where are we?" Goku said looking around then looked at Piccolo and blinked twice as he noticed his friend embedded in the wall. "Uh. Well I'm sorry Piccolo but if you want to train or if that is what we were doing…"

'That power! He's been holding out on us!' "No Goku, we weren't training." Piccolo interrupting Goku who looked around, Piccolo followed his gaze and noticed Vegeta was staring in awe of being next to his father, and then at the Saiyans around him on his throne. "While you and Vegeta were living an alternate life, every one except Kami, Krillen, and Trunks have kept their memories and are trying to figure out what is going on. King Kai contacted us and told us it has something to do with the Past. That is all we know, we just now wished every one of us Z Warriors, to have our memories restored."

Goku nodded, "Alright then let's go." He said using his instant transmission technique.

Goku witnessed Vegeta was staying put and so transported him and Piccolo back to the Lookout. He knew Vegeta would want to stay back and knew better than to try to get him to come with them, besides he could feel Vegeta's happiness all the way from the sky of being able to see his father again.

Landing on the Lookout he saw Krillen was upset, along with Kami, and Mr. Popo.

"What happened you guys?" Goku asked as he and Piccolo witnessed Krillen walking up to them.

"Goku, Trunks disappeared." Krillen started and saw his best friend was surprised.

"Wait, what? What about Trunks? How could he disappear?" Goku asked as Krillen looked at the ground.

"When you and Vegeta disappeared, Gohan ran out saying that Piccolo was different, but by the time we got to him he was just standing looking up at the sky, as if enjoying a breeze, then became…sand. Trunks helped me gather the dragonballs, but when the dragon disappeared he wasn't there." Krillen as he clenched his fists.

Goku was silent, as were the others.

Knock, knock

Everyone looked up as they heard someone knocking on a door.

"Kami it's coming from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Mr. Popo as he ran up to Kami who walked with everyone to the time chamber, they heard it again.

"Never in all my years has this happened before. Mr. Popo, open the door." Kami as he and the others watched as he hesitatingly opened the door.

In a white flash their stood a young boy that barely reached Goku's waist. He had lavender hair and blue eyes that glowed with happiness as he walked up to everyone. He wore a white shirt with blue sleeves, and had gray stretch pants and black boots.

Behind him was a man of his late twenties who looked exactly like Goku, especially since he wore his gi.

"Wow, look at this place. It's amazing." The young boy as he looked around.

"Man it's been so long." The man as he looked at each of them.

"Who…?" Krillen was about to ask when he noticed Goku was gaping at the man before him.

"Gohan?" Goku blinked in surprise, and then turned around and saw the young child running down the steps towards the edge of the Lookout, "Trunks?"

"Yeah we're from ten years in the future we were told to come here by someone named Shin, supposedly the Supreme Kai. He said we would enter an alternate timeline that someone else had already been to." Gohan said as he watched Trunks kneel down and look over the Lookout.

"Hey Gohan are you sure we are in the right time?" Trunks asked from where he was looking.

Gohan walked with his dad and the others back on to the platform, and walked up to Trunks.

"I'm positive Trunks, why do you ask?" Gohan

"Where are the androids?" Trunks

"We defeated them." Goku said smiling at the two very surprised future warriors.

"Wow! Good job you guys!" Gohan as he smiled but then saw his pupil's curious look.

"How did you guys defeat them?" Trunks asked since they were currently still fighting the androids in their world.

"We shouldn't know anything about that Trunks, it might change something." Gohan said silencing the child's curiosity, he saw Trunks cross his arms and look to the left.

"Like it hasn't?" Trunks said as he glanced at his teacher then at Goku, "Goku, right?"

Goku nodded.

Gohan was about to say something when Trunks continued.

"We had been fighting the androids in our world, when they disappeared. On our way home we witnessed our world beginning to catch on fire. Shin transported us on to his world and explained to us that something bad had happened in the past. Something that we needed to stop or else our Time would end up being wiped out completely. Not knowing exactly how to teleport us he used a talisman to transport us through a portal to bring us here." Trunks

"We have no idea what happened or anything else other than that we are to help you out." Gohan said, "Dad, what's happened here? What do you know?"

"We're glad you guys came, we can definitely use the help." Krillen as he smiled, 'Gohan sure looks a lot like Goku, and Trunks sure looks…' He noticed the young boy was observing the Time Chamber and was ignoring the explanation Goku was giving Gohan about their world.

"…something in the past affects the future…something so bad that it could destroy the future….a twist in time, makes a difference, a major event…."

Krillen listened in on Trunks murmuring.

"The SAIYANS are back? Are you kidding me, is Nappa back?" Gohan's voice breaking in to everyone's thoughts just as a yellow jet plane landed on the platform.

"Bulma's here." Krillen said as he and the others saw everyone land/or come out of the plane.

"Gohan." Trunks as he walked up to his teacher unknowingly becoming the center of attention as the others walked up to them.

Gohan turned to him from his position next to his dad, Goku watched as Trunks looked at the ground. He looked to be thinking of a way to explain something.

"Yes Trunks?" Gohan as the others wondered what was going on but grew silent at the two new people.

"I was wondering…well you said that dad, Goku, you, and I were the only Saiyans alive. So I was wondering if there are so many Saiyans here, then does that mean that my dad's planet wasn't destroyed?" Trunks said as he witness Gohan and his dad's look of surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
